


be careful where you're stepping

by 00KAMI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Trans Kenma, cat hybrid kenma, kenma is like 4'11 dont hmu, oh theres sex btw, rich ceo kuroo, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00KAMI/pseuds/00KAMI
Summary: The poor stranger had no idea that he had subjected himself into Kenma’s game upon agreeing to give him a few, entirely innocent scratches behind his ear.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 254





	be careful where you're stepping

**Author's Note:**

> [for kitty <3]
> 
> if u have a problem w terms like pussy referring to boy parts i suggest you turn back now

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s eyes tracking on him with a gaze just as heated as the fireplace nearby. His heart was beating fast as he leaned forward into the touch of one of Kuroo’s business friends. The stranger was scratching right behind his ear in a way that makes Kenma push up against the moving fingers, humming at the touch. 

The stranger said something, a tinge of playfulness in his voice that Kenma could pick up the social cues just enough to understand that it was a joke. So Kenma smiled, a soft giggle perching high in his throat, despite not even hearing the joke. That wasn’t the point of all of this. He glanced at Kuroo from across the room. He could see his owner’s fingers tighten around the liquid filled glass tensely, and he wanted nothing more than to feel those inked fingers around his throat or  _ down _ his throat. 

_ Perfect. _

This was all according to Kenma’s quickly conducted plan of revenge, in a way. Kuroo was getting ready for this business party  _ all afternoon, _ which left the poor little kitten hybrid to his own devices. This close to his heat and everything, too! Kenma had sulked around the house just enough to show his disappointment to his owner, though Kuroo had just bent him over the kitchen counter– cool granite brushing against his heated flesh that made him whimper– and fingered him until he came,  _ all while _ on the phone with a client, Kenma’s mouth stuffed with the sweater he was wearing. It was incredibly hot, but as soon as Kenma came, the other was right back to working. 

_ It wasn’t fair at all! _

Kenma can basically feel his underwear wetting in anticipation as he watched Kuroo set down his glass and move to him, putting on a small, saccharinely sweet smile that only Kenma would notice that it was absolutely fake. Kenma could see the intensely possessive glare in his owner’s eyes that created a familiar feeling that shot straight down between his legs. 

“Excuse me, Shibayama-san. I need to see Kenma for a moment.” Kuroo said to the other male, the smile still etched onto his face. Shibayama smiled innocuously, nodding. 

“Of course. Goodbye, Kenma-kun!” The other waved as Kenma stood up from the couch they were sharing. Slowly, one of Kuroo’s large arms crept around Kenma’s small frame. As he led him up the stairs to the second floor of the penthouse, Kenma’s heart only beat faster and faster, mind racing even faster. 

Kuroo stayed dead quiet even when they were alone upstairs, leading him through their shared bedroom (Kenma doesn’t like sleeping alone) until they were in the main bathroom. Kenma had always questioned the design of the bathroom– one wall entirely window facing out and down into the busy street of Tokyo. Thankfully, with Kuroo’s residence at the top of the building, there wasn’t much to fret about.

The bathroom door shut behind Kenma, and before he was even remotely close to even _thinking_ about turning around, Kuroo was suddenly pushing him up against the door. 

Kenma gasped gently.

“Well, Kenma. That was some great acting, wasn’t it?” Kuroo towered over him just enough with over a foot of height distance between them, but the ultimate dominance leaking from Kuroo’s tone and gaze made him feel even smaller. 

Kenma chose to use his words wisely currently, which meant not using them at all. He took a sudden interest in the floor, which left Kuroo to chuckle darkly, gripping onto Kenma’s cheeks to bring his head up to look at him again.

“Oh? Nothing to say?” Kuroo tilted his head with a faux-curiosity. “How strange. I could have sworn you had something you had to say.” He raised a brow. Kenma felt his mouth going dry from a mixture of pure excitement and pure thrill. He shook his head quickly, the little bell on his pink collar making a soft jingle with how quickly he moved. 

“No? Well, we’ll see about that.” Without further notice, one of Kuroo’s hands slid down into Kenma’s pants, dipping his fingers into the wetness there. Kenma reached up with a pointed whine, clutching tightly onto Kuroo’s formalwear. “Poor thing.” Kuroo hummed with no remorse, two of his fingers sliding up and inside of Kenma’s pussy without restraint.

Kenma dug his face into Kuroo’s chest once he started to move his fingers with a firm intent, whimpering loudly. “You don’t get to be all shy now, kitten. You had no problem with acting like a little whore out there, rubbing yourself all over  _ my _ employee.” Kuroo said as he tugged the other back, pulling away from him entirely just to roughly move him up against the completely windowed wall, his entire front and left cheek all pushed against the cold window.

“You have no problem with that, don’t you? D’you think anyone is looking,  _ kitten? _ ” Kuroo asked without the expectation of an answer, so Kenma stayed quiet once again. He only opened his mouth to whine when Kuroo began to shove his dress pants and underwear down to his ankles, leaving his throbbing cunt exposed. Obviously, no one would be able to possibly see him from all the way up here but he still felt embarrassed, whining loudly. 

Kenma still had no time as of yet to properly react, simply mewling as the other continued to toy with him, one hand moving up to play with one of Kenma’s nipples, the other moving down to rub at his clit. 

“Daddy,” Kenma finally managed to gather enough brainpower for the time being to sputter out that one word. “Please, ‘m really sorry, I just wanted your attention, I–” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo said firmly, Kenma immediately going quiet. Kuroo barely swears but it was definitely one of the countless Kenma’s weaknesses to Kuroo. He could feel himself clench around Kuroo’s relatively large fingers. “You must understand by now, baby. If you want my attention, you have to  _ wait. _ You aren’t allowed anything else. You’re mine. Only I touch you. Only I get to see you like this. Only  _ I _ get to hear you. You’re  _ mine.” _

Kenma was only getting more wet with every hard word of Kuroo’s, and at some point in Kuroo’s ramble he had sunk his fingers back into his pussy, palm grinding down onto his clit with the best amount of pressure that made Kenma tear up.

“C-Cum,” Kenma whined, breathing out gently. “I need to cum,  _ please… _ ” He begged, his nails trying to dig into the surface in front of him. 

“No.” Kuroo growled, hands moving off of Kenma to grab beneath his thighs and lift him up, still pressed against the window and basically folded in half. Kuroo didn’t  _ look _ overly buff from a quick glance, but he was definitely strong, always able to pick up the small kitten with just a swift movement in a way that  _ always _ made him melt in Kuroo’s rough hands. 

Suddenly, Kuroo’s hand smacked over his mouth as he slammed inside of Kenma in one swift movement. Kenma knew better to not scream from the ecstasy shooting through his body at Kuroo’s cock thrusting in and out of him without relent. He tried his best to stay quiet, whimpers and moans muffled against Kuroo’s hand, his other arm used to keep Kenma up, his thighs tucked in close. 

_ “All mine, baby boy. No one else is going to have you or see you like this but me.” _ Kuroo’s voice rumbled against his every nerve, lighting up each sensation. All Kenma could do was cry and shake, pussy clenching over and over from the need to cum. But he knew when Kuroo was feeling particularly possessive, Kenma wouldn’t be cumming until Kuroo did. 

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to cum inside of him, hard and fast, and with a gentle affirmation of, “Cum”, from his owner, he spasmed as he came hard onto Kuroo’s dick, thighs twitching uselessly as he felt Kuroo’s cum begin to leak out of his plugged hole. 

Kenma panted harshly, still shivering. He relaxed slightly, expecting Kuroo to pull out and let him down so they could go back to the party as if Kuroo didn’t fuck the life out of him.

Instead, Kuroo laughed roughly in his ear.

_ “You think we’re done, kitten?” _

Kenma  _ cried. _


End file.
